1. Field of Technology
The present invention generally relates to electrocardiogram measurements and more particularly to a device for measuring, recording and transmitting electrocardiogram measurements.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrocardiogram (ECG) procedure is performed with several electrical connections, such as independently applied transducers, that are attached to an array of measurement points on an upper torso (thorax) and/or lower legs of a patient.
Typically, a medical attendant first abrades each area of the patient's skin to which an electrical connection is to be applied and then wipes the same area with an alcohol cleaning swab. The attendant then applies a small amount of electrically-conductive gel to the surface of the patient's skin to provide an effective electrical connection between the connectors and the skin surface. Next, the attendant applies at each of the measurement points a disposable self-adhesive patch and connector that positioned on the target area. Finally, the attendant connects each of the patches to the appropriate ECG measurement lead. In some embodiments, to aid correct connection, each of the ECG leads is color coded and connected to an ECG analyzer unit. In the case of hirsute patients, the attendant typically shaves the target areas first to remove any excess hair that can interfere with the patch.
There are several drawbacks in using the above-mentioned ECG technique. For example, the above described technique requires a medical attendant to be present during the procedure and to prepare the patient and equipment prior to commencing the procedure. In addition, the use of electrically-conductive gel tends to be untidy and uncomfortable for patients. Furthermore, the accuracy of ECG measurements can vary based on the location of electrical connections on the patient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and device for performing an ECG procedure.